


The Snake and The Magician

by SmokesOnTheRoof (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, M/M, MY WEAKNESS, adam in mechanics coveralls, adam's coca cola shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/SmokesOnTheRoof
Summary: A sketchpage featuring Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch





	The Snake and The Magician

**Author's Note:**

> ACCLIMATING MYSELF TO FEATURES so that I can draw them some more in the future. <3 Ronan gets more little head studies because I like…drew the big Adam and was like alright got that on the first try OK no more attempts necessary haha. 
> 
> Baby ravens are ugly little shits.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this image on tumblr.](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/post/156805827767/ronan-said-im-always-straight-adam-replied)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@smokesontheroof](http://smokesontheroof.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)


End file.
